In wireless communication, antennas may be used to provide wireless connectivity between a portable device, such as a laptop computer, and other portable devices, peripherals, or communication devices. In a portable laptop computer, the antenna may be located either external to the computer or integrated within the computer.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary embodiment of a laptop computer which includes one or more antennas integrally built, or embedded, within the laptop computer. As shown in FIG. 1, the laptop computer 100 includes one or more antennas 110, 120, 130, such as whip-like or slot embedded antennas, embedded in a laptop display 150. In one exemplary embodiment, two embedded antennas 110 and 120 may be placed on the left and right edges of the laptop display 150, respectively, whereby the use of the two antennas 110 and 120 may reduce the blockage caused by the laptop display 150 in some directions that occurs in one antenna system design, and provide space diversity to the wireless communication system. Alternatively, one of the antennas 110 or 120 may be disposed on one side of the laptop display 150 while a second antenna 130 is disposed in an upper portion of the laptop display 150, whereby providing antenna polarization diversity, depending on the antenna design used.